


run. run for your life

by no_mourners_no_funerals



Series: ineffable husbands [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Angel Blade, Aziraphale’s Bookshop, Coffee Addiction, F/F, F/M, M/M, OFC is a demon, OFC is a sarcastic little shit who is done with Crowley’s bullshit, Revenge, Right after ofc but ofc is a demon so it doesnt count, Rowena is super cool, Supernatural x Good Omens, Tricks, and also the most powerful witch, and the pining between the husbands, mentions of torture, pretending to be a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 04:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mourners_no_funerals/pseuds/no_mourners_no_funerals
Summary: The rain hits the glass in mighty splashes. It’s one of the biggest storms of the decade and Crowley and Aziraphale are sitting in the Bookshop’s backroom and drinking wine as they are used to do on evenings since the Apocalypse-that-Haven’t.The peace is interrupted when the doorbell jingles. They hear something fell hard on the shop’s floor as the door shut. Crowley is the first by the entrance.“Seph? What the Heaven?”





	1. PROLOGOS

* * *

**PROLOGOS**

_the one with a storm and unexpected visitors_

* * *

It was an ordinary evening at Aziraphale’s bookshop, four months, two weeks and a day after the Armaggedon’t. Rain slammed at the windows in huge blasts while the angel and the demon were drinking wine and laughing at each other in the backroom. It was one of the greatest storms of the decade.

Nothing indicated that something strange would happen in a matter of minutes. It was a normal London night, maybe a bit quiet, but the weather didn’t really encourage to party.

The celestial beings were just drinking their fifth glass when the doorbell jingled. Aziraphale and Crowley shared a look and sobered up immediately. Entering the shop should be impossible at this hour. There were wardings all around. Meanwhile, something stumbled in the shop. A second later they could hear a loud thud when the something in question fell over. They ran to the door.

Crowley was there first. He recognised the soaking wet shape on the floor, even covered in blood and with different hair colour. He stopped dead.

”Seph? What the Heaven happened to you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i have two subscriptions on this :)  
> Thanks guys :))))

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_the one with healing, sleeping and contact lenses_

* * *

“Seph? What the Heaven happened to you?”

The being in question only groaned, which Crowley knew was a very bad sign. When that particular being couldn’t talk... He gestured at Aziraphale who was frozen in place.

”C’mon, help me, angel. We need to see her injuries.”

That seemed to snap Zira out of shock. They carefully turned Seph on her back.

Crowley growled.

”I’m going to kill them. Whoever did this, I’m going to kill them in the worst way possible and Hell will be a relief.”

Aziraphale for once didn’t comment on the vicious threats as he looked at Seph’s injuries. They were all strategically placed to cause as much pain as possible. And the weapon was too easy to recognise. An angel blade.

Crowley and Aziraphale started to heal the more serious wounds. It was a miracle that she wasn’t dead yet. Crowley was fuming with anger but his hands were gentle.

”It wasn’t an angel, or a demon. It has too much finesse for that. It had to be a hunter. A _human_ ,” the demon snarled.

Aziraphale only nodded reluctantly. It made sense.

oOo

When all the major wounds were healed, Crowley took Seph in his arms and laid her gently on the sofa in the backroom. Aziraphale miracled the water and blood away. He looked closer at this ‘Seph’. She looked about twenty human years old, her hair was black and wavy and tied in terrible knots. She wasn’t skinny but not fat either. Her pale skin clashed with the red of the couch like bone and blood. 

Crowley moved to sit beside Seph and began untying the knots in her hair. Aziraphale sat down in his armchair. 

“Who is she?” the angel asked. 

Crowley was silent for a moment and when he did answer, his voice was a mixture of anger, pain and... love? At least protectiveness.

”Persephone... She’s like my little sister. An angel who fell for asking questions, a bit like me. I hid her on Earth before Hell could take any interest in her. From what I know, she was pretending to be a surgeon to humans and a witch to all things supernatural. I don’t know what bastard found her, but he or she will regret it as soon as I find them.” Crowley didn’t look at the angel, his whole attention at the other demon’s hair.

Persephone. Seph.

”Persephone? Greek Goddess of Spring and the Queen of Underworld?”

Crowley chuckled softly. He encountered a particularly big knot and gave up, snapping his fingers to miracle the mess away.

”Where do you think that myth came from? She was quite pissed when the Greeks deemed the version with an abduction more popular. She used it as a metaphore. Sweet Kore, Goddess of Spring, wandering into the Underworld from curiosity and then staying there as its Iron Queen with a new name. Her angelic name was Koriale, so she adopted that too.”

”What do you plan on doing now?”

Crowley’s gaze darkened and his pupils turned into barely noticeable slits.

”Wait until she wakes up, listen to what she has to say, find that bastard who did it to her and kill him.”

”Sounds like fun,” Aziraphale sighed.

“Shit, I almost forgot about them,” Crowley exclaimed and stood up from the sofa to turn Seph on her back. Aziraphale, curious, walked up to him, just as Crowley was opening Seph’s right eye. It was a piercing blue and entirely human, but-

“Crowley, what in Hea-, Hell’s name are you doing?” the angel whispered frantically. Crowley smirked and pinched Seph’s iris? The colour _and_ the pupil seemed to fall out into his hand.

”What the...“ whispered the angel in mildly disturbed amazement.

”Contact lenses. Another brilliant human invention. They cover her demonic eyes. And help her see better.” Crowley let the eyelid drop before Aziraphale could think about seeing the Persephone’s real eyes, but when he took off the second contact, the angel didn’t miss the opportunity. Seph’s real eyes were entirely white. They didn’t even have a pupil. She looked... blind. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and miracled the lenses off to somewhere.

”C’mon, let her sleep, angel.”

oOo

They went into the kitchen and Aziraphale started to make himself cocoa. Five minutes later he turned to Crowley who was sitting on the kitchen counter and sipping scotch. 

“She’s blind?”

Crowley waved his hand in a way that meant “kind of” or “more or less”. 

“Well, she’s not entirely blind, she just doesn’t see colours. The contacts and her glasses are blessed, well demonically, and it helps. Still, she usually wears black because it’s safe.”

”Ah.”

Aziraphale took a sip of his cocoa and another moment of silence fell. 

“You care about her. A lot.”

Crowley choked on his drink. 

“Obviously, she’s kind of my sister.” 

“And I never heard of her.”

”Oh, so that’s what it is about? Angel, I couldn’t tell you. Even with our Arrangement, you were on Heaven’s side and I don’t want to think about what they would do to her if they found out.”

”I would never do that!”

”Aziraphale, think about it. The world was ending and you still were ready to follow Heaven’s orders and ignore six thousands years of friendship. How could I be sure that you wouldn’t tell Heaven about her, even accidentally?”

Aziraphale’s shoulders sagged. When the demon put it this way... He wouldn’t trust himself either. 

“Sorry.”

”Doesn’t matter now, at this point I think that Heaven or Hell wouldn’t listen to a word we have to say,” Crowley said and by his tone Aziraphale knew he was joking. He smiled. 

“You’re probably right.”

oOo

Persephone stirred on the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out any mistakes or typos if they’re here :))  
> It would rlly help
> 
> EDIT: did i really write ‘offensed’???? God I shouldn’t write at 2am

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_the one with a shower, a story and a smirk_

* * *

They kept drinking and talking for an hour, until they heard a sound from the backroom. Crowley sobered up as quickly as he could, but Aziraphale was still the first one beside Seph. Seph... who was currently trembling on the floor and looking with wide eyes at the angel with his hand on her shoulder when Crowley rushed in and pushed Aziraphale to the side. He kneeled next to the girl, without touching her. 

“Hey, Seph, it’s me, Crowley. You’re in the backroom of Aziraphale’s bookshop, in London Soho. You were asleep for an hour and a half. We had to heal your wounds or you’d bleed out, but only the serious ones. I took your contacts out, because they’d hurt your eyes while you were sleeping,” the demon said slowly. Seph’s breathing evened as he spoke and she stopped trembling. 

“My-“ Her voice was hoarse and she started coughing. Crowley held Aziraphale’s hand when he tried to touch her. “My hair?”

The demon grimaced. 

“I had to miracle the knots away. There was no human way you’d have been able to untangle them.”

Seph nodded. 

“I need a shower.” 

oOo

When Seph showered and changed her clothes into a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt that Crowley brought from his flat (he always had spare clothes for her), she came into the backroom where Crowley was laying on the sofa and Aziraphale was sitting on the armchair. She grinned and opened her arms. 

“Come here, big bro!”

Crowley rolled his eyes but chuckled and stood up to hug his almost-sister. She squeezed him with all her demonic strength and he patted her hair (she was about a foot shorter than him).

”Yeah, gee, Sephee, you’re gonna break my ribs.”

She chuckled and let go. He sat down and she looked at the angel. 

“Hey, so you’re the angel that Crow,“ the demon shot her a glare that meant more or less ‘ _choose your next words wisely or tomorrow you can be six feet underground’._ Seph rolled her eyes and continued the sentence, though it was obvious that she changed it last second, “told me about. Sorry for that freaking out incident earlier.”

Aziraphale smiled kindly. 

“Not a problem, Persephone. I’m Aziraphale.”

The woman smirked.

”Yeah, I know.”

She backed out to the sofa and jumped on it, squashing Crowley’s legs in effect. He groaned. 

“Woman, you’re not as light as you think.”

”Don’t whine, you oversensitive snek.”

”Snek?”

”Snek.”

”Snake.”

”Snek.”

Crowley raised his eyes to the sky (ceiling).

”You will be the death of me.” He pulled his long legs from under Seph, who stretched on the sofa comfortably. Aziraphale watched them with fondness. But it seemed that playtime was over. Crowley stopped smiling and looked at the demon (demoness?) seriously.

”Now, what the fuck happened to you?” he asked furiously. The anger was of course directed at the guys who did it to her, not at her. Seph sobered down too.

”Long story.”

”We have time,” the demon said icily. Persephone rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, okay. So, a while back, four and a half months ago I think, I was minding my own business, you know as a surgeon but then I got an offer to go to America for some complicated neurosurgeonical case, so of course I went, because I had nothing more to do, as no one told me there was gonna be an Armaggedon before like one day before it when I overheard demons yelling at each other over the radio. Nevermind, though. So, I performed the surgery and was packing when I saw two witches blowing at each other in a park. I came in to stop them before they killed each other but I accidentally might have used my _turpe_ instead of witchcraft and when does two morons of hunters came strolling in with guns and killed the witches, they cuffed me into some weird chains carved in Enochian sigils and some human demon wardings. They limited a big part of my powers. Not all, of course, but I’m not that much of an idiot to tell them that. They locked me in a cell in a bunker in Kansas and called their angel friend or something similar. I didn’t recognise the guy, he was one of the angels created after everybody fell, little youngster. He was a Seraph I think. Bad thing - he didn’t recognise me either. He didn’t know what I was, as far as he was concerned, Lucifer was the only angel to be cast out of Heaven that day. He didn’t even know that angels can be turned into demons. Or rather _could_ be turned. So these bloody idiot hunters started researching, I don’t even know what they hoped to find if their little angel on a leash didn’t know, but they grew more and more frustrated and, frankly, my sarcastic comments could’ve made it worse now that I think about it, so after three months one of them started torturing me, hoping to get something out of me. He thought that his little blade hurt me, little bastard. The _Fall_ hurt, being cut open was a bee’s sting in comparison. So he got more and more frustrated as I laughed in his face and I gathered more and more strength for a powerful miracle. Yesterday I just burst through the chains and using the little _turpe_ I had left, flew to you, wherever you might have been, which, fortunately, was here. End of story. Satisfied?”

Crowley’s jaw was shut so tight that Seph wondered if the bone will break.

”Kansas, you say?” hissed out the demon. His sister rolled her eyes.

”You’re _not_ going to go there and slaughter them,” said Persephone and her tone suggested that he shouldn’t even try. Both of the men (celestial entities) looked at her in surprise.

”You don’t want revenge?” Aziraphale asked for the first time in a while. That was a shocking thought indeed, and was quickly abandoned as Seph grinned devilishly.

”Of course I want, they’re idiots. Okay, mainly one of them is, the moron with the little knife. For Her sake, how I hate stupid people,” she groaned and laid down on the sofa, throwing her legs on Crowley’s lap. “And, yes, obviously I want revenge, but I think slaughtering them is boring and maybe would be taking it a bit too far. Much more fun is, for example, scaring the shit out of them, Oh, that’s a good plan. Or tying them up and making them experience their worse fears. Or just making them watch “the Sounds of Music” over and over and over while Justin Bieber plays in the breaks. Oh, that’s a good one!” she exclaimed. Crowley was smirking at this point and Aziraphale didn’t know what to do: pity the people that crossed these two or fear what will explode in the process of getting revenge. 

“Oh, Raven Girl, I keep forgetting how evil you can be,” said Crowley with a grin.

Aziraphale sighed.

”You are definitely too similar to each other, my head starts to hurt,” he complained. The ‘siblings’ had the nerve to look offended.

”I am not similar to him!”

“I am nowhere near as irritating as her!”

Aziraphale chuckled as they exclaimed it in unison.

”Of course. But maybe before you go off traumatising humans, let’s have cocoa? Or tea, or coffee. And then you’ll explain what is _turpe_ and why did Crowley call you ‘Raven Girl’, okay?”

The demons grinned at him and then at each other.

”Sounds like a plan.”

oOo

They were once again sitting in the backroom, sipping their respective drinks: Crowley had tea (black of course, he still had an image to maintain), Aziraphale had cocoa and Seph had coffee with milk and two sugars. They were sitting and laughing, Seph already understanding why her brother liked (loved) the angel so much (the most important thing: he wasn’t stuck up like the rest of his kind). 

“ _Turpe_ is basically what we call the thing that our grace turned into after the Fall. It’s from latin, means ‘disgrace’. It’s a bit different from it’s angelic counterpart, hence the Enochian sigils on these bloody chains not working on me entirely. Your power is white, our is black, scorched in the Hellfire like our wings.” She shrugged. “That’s basically all of it.”

Aziraphale nodded.

”That’s tremendously interesting.”

Crowley rolled his eyes.

”Wait till you hear the Raven Girl story.”

oOo

Both demons were asleep on the sofa, Seph apparently sharing Crowley’s love for the peaceful slumber. Aziraphale covered them both with blankets, black for her and red for Crowley. He looked at the siblings fondly. Crowley loved his sister very much and the angel saw why. The woman was curious, interesting, sharp-minded, independent and kind to her loved ones. Aziraphale smiled sadly. It was depressing that someone would hurt her just because he didn’t understand her nature and feared her for it. He secretly hoped that the revenge the woman was planning was going to throw them to their knees. And in the soft darkness of the bookshop, not yet pierced by the light of dawn, something impossible happened.

The angel smirked evilly. 

No one saw it and he would deny the bare implication of it happening, but it did.

Aziraphale smirked evilly as he thought about Persephone getting her revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fluffy chapter... before the revnge begins!

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_the one with books, a shopping trip and a few bottles of scotch too many_

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER

Seph groaned as light pierced her eyes. It was morning already?

”No, Seph, it’s 1 PM,” said an amused voice. Crowley.

Wait. 

She said it out loud?

She slowly sat up on the sofa and felt something fluffly on her. She looked down and saw a dark blanket that smelled of angelic grace. Black? She looked at Crowley who was sitting on Aziraphale’s armchair. 

“It’s black? You told him about my eyes, didn’t you?”

Crowley smiled. 

“Yes to both. Sorry, he was just super curious.”

Persephone waved her hand. 

“No problem.” She snapped her fingers and a pair of glasses appeared on her nose. They were round and the frame was black, unsurprisingly. “Oh, that’s better. Where’s the angel?”

Crowley leaned back in the chair. 

“Managing the bookshop. Coffee?”

Seph breathed in deeply.

”Oh, yes.”

The demon chuckled and miracled a cup of sweet black coffee. Seph inhaled the smell and took a sip with a delighted smile on her face.

”You know, that’s almost an addiction,” said her brother with a smirk. Persephone rolled her eyes.

”I need to go to a shop, can’t walk around in pajamas all the time.”

”Shoplifting or buying?”

Persephone thought for a moment.

”Eh, normal boring buying. I’m not in the mood. But, first, you gotta point me to the fantasy section here. I heard he’s got first editions!” the demon squealed. Crowley groaned.

”Oh, I didn’t miss that. Do you know that you behave like a teenage girl on drugs, Seph?”

Seph rolled her eyes and drank her coffee in one go. 

“Crowley, four words. John Ronald Reuel Tolkien.”

oOo

Aziraphale indeed had Tolkien’s first editions and, if it was possible, Seph would have fainted at the sight of them.

”Oh. My. Someone.”

She spent an hour and a half only in the fantasy section (filled with Zira’s proud glances at Crowley and Crowley’s glares at them both), before Crowley dragged her off to buy her some clothes. He did of course ask why couldn’t she just take some from her flat, but was answered with a sharp retort about irritating snakes against literacy and told that if he dragged her away from books, he’d deal with her on a shopping trip. He didn’t ask again.

oOo

”That’s way better,” said Crowley when Persephone changed into the clothes they bought. It was a simple black NASA sweatshirt, a pair of black jeans and black vintage Converse (there was a special edition series in the shop, Chucks from the 70s, and Seph fell in love with them at first sight). Persephone rolled her eyes at her brother and miracled her hair into two french braids (she never managed to learn how to do them the human way).

”The sweatpants were comfortable, though.”

”You can’t wear pajamas when you’re making poor humans piss themselves, Seph,” argued the demon. Seph just jumped onto the couch as Crowley sat in the armchair. 

“It’s not like they’ll have time for criticising my fashion choices.” She rolled her eyes again. Crowley sighed. 

“Any ideas so far?” he changed the subject. Seph clicked her toungue. 

“I thought about starting low, little irritating things that’ll make them on edge. You know, misplaced phone, clogged sink, mysterious cat fur everywhere. From what I gathered, the more idiotic one, Dean, has an almost loving relationship with his car, an Impala, so another step might be messing with that.” She smirked. Crowley nodded approvingly. 

“How will you get inside? The bunker must be heavily warded.”

Seph grinned evily.

”Oh, that’s the best part! That bunker is the Men of Letters bunker, you know, that library-hunting lot from the two previous centuries. It’s probably the most warded place on Earth, and, drum roll, they let me enter it! Kicking and screaming and for torture, but they let me in! If I manage to convince the warding magic that I already entered the bunker, which of course will be a piece of cake, there won’t be any wards active for me!”

Crowley’s grin matched hers.

”Wonderful. Now, I have an idea. What if, you slipped into the bunker in your other form? It would make so much easier for you to do everything!”

”That would be so cool! They wouldn’t know what hit them! And listen to this, listen to this... hex bags! They will be so damn confused! I have a few hexes and jinxes on my mind already!”

”Aaand, while you’ll be destroying them from the inside, Aziraphale and me will be messing with their hunts! A line of salt broken here, no spray paint for devil’s traps there. Small things, but unsettling and potentially dangerous!”

Pesrephone’s white eyes were almost glowing with mischief.

”Nightmares. Think about it. Big brooding hunters like them have to have some traumas, messed up childhoods, deaths in family. What’s more annoying than a little minor sleep deprivation from ten nightmares in a row?”

Crowley laughed and miracles some scotch.

”To an effective revenge!”

Persephone chuckled and waved her hand, summoning a glass towards her.

”To an effective revenge!”

oOo

Two hours later, Aziraphale closed the bookshop and entered the backroom. He encountered a peculiar sight. Two demons, drunk as skunks, laughed while leaning on their respective seats and throwing more and more ridiculous ideas for tricks that noted themselves on a big blackboard hovering between them. It was divided in two, as if it was a competition “how-many-stupid-ideas-I-can-think-of-before-I-pass-out”. It probably was. Aziraphale sighed. 

“Diarrhoea!” yelled Crowley and hiccuped. Persephone chuckled, slurring. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, tha- that’s a good one, yeah, but lis- list-, hear me out, a hippo.”

”Hippo? What, what hippo.”

”In a bedroom, a hippo in a bedroom, so conf- confuuusing.”

”That,” Crowley laughed drunkenly, “that makes no sense, nonsense, whatsooooever.”

”It does!” cried Seph, and her glass fell from her fingers to the floor, breaking. She looked at it with tears in her eyes, almost falling off the couch in process. “Oh no, no, no, the,” another hiccup, “the pretty angel will be saaad, or was it, was it angry?” She frowned. “No, he doesn’t get angry, he’s too, too, too pretty for that.”

”Hey, don’t call him pretty!” exclaimed Crowley, glaring at his sister, who was hanging from the couch, her glasses crooked on her nose.

”You called him pretty!” said Seph in return. Aziraphale raised his eyebrows at this, still standing in the doors, not noticed by the demons. Seph laughed. “Yeah, you, you, called him pretty, after, after that surg- surg- operation I was too late for. You called him pretty and clever but stupid.” She frowned again as Crowley blushed. “How can a person, an angel, I mean, can, can be stupid and clever at once, that’s stupid.”

”Don’t think too much, it hurts your mind, Raven Girrrl,” slurred the embarrassed demon. 

“But mind thinks, it’s what it does, how can it huurt theeen,” Seph whined. Aziraphale had seen enough and with a disapproving shake of his head entered the room. Seph brightened as he noticed him.

”Oh, the pretty angel! Hey, my, my bro said you’re-“

”Shut up, Seph!” shouted Crowley. Aziraphale stood in the middle of the room.

”I think you drank enough. Time for rest,” he said and touched their respective foreheads to put them to sleep, ignoring the protests. He miracled the bottles and glasses (and remains of glasses) away and dragged Seph once again on the couch. He covered them both with their blankets and sighed. _Oh_ _dear_ , _these_ _two_ , he thought with mild exasperation but also fondness. _These_ _two_. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_the one with Sam, Dean and a break-in_

* * *

_YESTERDAY_

Dean slammed his hand on the table. 

“I can’t believe that the little bitch managed to escape!”

Sam unleashed The Bitchface, looking up from his laptop.

”Dean, that was almost two days ago, you’ve got to stop. We didn’t get anywhere with questioning her either. We didn’t even know her name, for God’s sake! After _four_ _months_.”

The older Winchester slumped in a chair opposite to Sam. 

“I know, I know. But we didn’t figure out what she was! Cas didn’t know! That’s got to be something weird.”

Sam sighed. 

“It’s not like we can do anything about it. But look, I think I found us a case. It’s not even far away.”

oOo

Two demons were sitting in a kitchen, and it’s not a beginning of a bad joke. No, they actually only have major hangovers. They were sitting, but maybe a better word is slumping against the kitchen table, black coffees in their respective hands and black sunglasses on their respective noses. For Crowley, wearing sunglasses inside was nothing new, but Seph hated it with every fiber of her being. She didn’t see colours already, so why limit her vision even more? Right now, she didn’t care though, at least her eyes didn’t hurt. 

Leaning against the counter opposite to them with an exasperated look on his face (a normal expression after millenia of dealing with a particular yellow-eyed demon) was Aziraphale. 

“How drunk we were last night?” finally asked Seph, whispering. 

Aziraphale sighed. 

“Well, I was there only for a couple of minutes, but from what I gather, you made a competition about who will think of the weirdest idea for torturing the hunters before you’ll pass out, you even enchanted a blackboard to take notes for you, Seph, you dropped a glass and almost started crying about it, while nearly falling of the couch and Crowley was either laughing at you or arguing when you brought up nice things he did. And that was only about three minutes.”

Seph’s forehead collided with the wooden table. 

“Auch. I’m never drinking with you again, Crowley.” 

The demon chuckled weakly. 

“You say it every time, and every time you get wasted with me again.” He chugged his coffee. Seph looked at Aziraphale from under her glasses, tactfully ignoring her brother.

“Aziraphale, saviour of my life, best bookseller on Earth and the only angel who isn’t a total prick, could you please take pity on us and miracle the headaches away? I’m begging you at this point.”

If Aziraphale was a prick like the rest of his kind, he might have considered not doing what she asked for, but he was simply too good for that.

”Here you go. Just don’t expect me to do that everytime you get drunk,” he said, chuckling. Seph swapped her sunglasses for her usual ones as soon as the headache disappeared. Crowley left his on. Aziraphale looked expectantly on Persephone. 

“I guess you have a little trip to Kansas planned for today?” he asked. 

Persephone grinned devilishly. 

“And it won’t be short.”

oOo

_KANSAS_ , _a_ _motel_ _room_ , _six_ _hours_ _later_

Persephone jumped onto a bed in the corner of the room. She chuckled at Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s unsure looks.

“Oh, don’t be whiny babies. Staying in a five star hotel would only raise suspicion.”

Crowley sighed and threw his bag onto the second bed. Aziraphale followed soon after him to the third one. He wouldn’t sleep anyway, but a two-bed room for three people might have been suspicious. 

Aziraphale looked at Seph. 

“What’s the plan?”

She smirked. 

“At night, I go in and convince the wards to let me in. In my... other form, of course. Once I’m inside, I’ll miracle myself a small room, in a pocket dimension, unnoticable. Tomorrow, day one of vengeance. If they’re home, obviously. I was thinking about tinkering a bit with the coffee machine, maybe clogging some sinks, burning out some lightbulbs. And getting to know the terrain. I’ll change my size, to... hmm... a centimetre? One and a half? Looks enough like a bug to not get noticed. I will bring a mobile with me, so you know, you have any ideas, let me know. I’ll tell you if they’re going on a hunt.”

Crowley chuckled. 

“You gave an awful lot of thought into it.”

His sister rolled her eyes. 

“I had little more to do for four months.”

oOo

In the evening, while Sam and Dean were on the hunt (currently digging up a grave), the supernatural trio was standing before the door of the bunker. Seph already convinced it to let her through, and looked at her friends with a glint of mischief in her eye. 

“Crowley, when they’ll be coming back, make some trouble. Traffic, credit cards, be creative but stay low,” she said and smirked in answer to Crowley’s devilish grin. Aziraphale hugged her cautiously. “See ya later boys! Give ‘em hell!”

”The same goes to you, Raven Girl!”

And she disappeared into the bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because i haven’t posted here for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i have 38 subscriptions on this thats a looot

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_the one with traffic, pranks and a snake_

* * *

_“_ What the hell? There is never so much traffic here, it’s literally an _abandoned_ road outside freaking Lebanon!” yelled Dean, throwing his hands up. In the past hour, they moved maybe half a mile.

Sam sighed and took out his phone. 

“It says that there was a huge car accident in the city and all cars are redirected... through here.”

”So, what you’re saying is that we’re fucked.”

”Basically.”

Dean sighed, exasperated.

”Seriously? First the credit cards jamming and now this? Is it freaking Friday the 13th?”

Sam stretched in the seat.

”Since apparently we have no way out of here, wake me up when you’ll want a break.”

oOo

Seph wandered into the kitchen. She already organised herself a little pocket dimension with a comfortable enough room and now was looking for a place to begin.

Oh, it’s quite important to mention that she didn’t look like a woman now. Sauntering across the kitchen tabletops was a big fluffy grey and black... cat. Sort of a Maine Coon or a Norwegian Forest. Anyway, it was huge for a cat. Persephone grinned inwardly and walked up to the fridge. Oh that’s a good idea. Nobody liked mess in their fridge, always puts people on edge. She morphed back to her human form and snapped her fingers. Cat form was great in many aspects, but... opposable thumbs were kinda helpful. 

The next victim of Persephone’s wandering was a lonely mug standing on the table. She leaned over it and inhaled sharply. _Ah_. The douchy ones’ mug. Great.

” _Manere lutulentus quia diebus bis septenis.”_

She made a complicated gesture with her hands and blew between her fingers. That should do it. They won’t be able to wash that mug for two whole weeks. She smirked. Time to find the bastards’ rooms.

oOo

When Sam and Dean finally reached the bunker, they were physically and mentally exhausted. Three freaking hours of traffic until they got here.

Dean just wanted to get drunk and pass out in his bed.

Sam wasn’t _that_ tired and decided to sit for a while in the main room, reading up on some folklore.

Something kept tickling his senses, though. He wrote it off as fatigue and decided to take a nap. 

Meanwhile, Seph was laying on a bed in her pocket dimension. She took out her phone and dialed Crowley. He picked up almost immediately, so he probably was back in the motel with Aziraphale.

”Hey bitch, how’s life?” asked Persephone as soon as the signals stopped.

”Fine, why?”

“You got your angel boyfriend there somewhere?”

”He’s no-“

”Hey Seph, yes I’m here,” interrupted Aziraphale. Oh, so she was on speaker. 

“Good job on the traffic guys, the Winchesters looked positively dead when they walked in.”

”Gee, thanks, what an honour to be complemented by you.”

”Hey don’t be an asshole, I was just trying to be nice.”

”Okay, stop it, both of you. Seph and how are _you_?”

”Peachy. Made myself a little pocket dimension, messed a little with their kitchen and some lightbulbs in the darker corridors. Can’t give them nightmares today, which I’m very looking forward to, but if everything started falling apart at once, they could get suspicious.”

”Of course, that’s understandable.”

”Anyway, good night. Even to you my asshole big brother.”

”Good night, Persephone.”

”Yeah, ‘night,” added Crowley.

Persephone threw the phone to the side and stretched on the bed. She missed Rhys. Maybe one flight in and out wouldn’t be much of a problem? She could leave these idiots to themselves for ten minutes. Maybe. She looked around. Ten minutes and she’s back with Rhys. That’s it. Seph stood up, grinning. She brought out her wings and exhaled deeply. It felt so good to finally have them in the open. They were black, like Crowley’s, but they had a shimmering quality to them, similar to a puddle of leaked petrol, changing colours between pink, violet and blue. Seph looked at them with a half-smile. It took a long time to manage to make them look like that and while she couldn’t change their colour to any other than black, this was quite a good substitute. Anyway, Rhys awaits. She disappeared with a smile.

oOo

Ten minutes later, Seph appeared in the pocket dimension once again. She wasn’t alone, though. Next to one of the walls of the room, stood a snake habitat, now empty. The snake in question was currently around the demon’s neck, booping her face with his head. Persephone laughed and sat cross-legged on the floor with her wings still out. She had her revenge, she had her brother and now she had her ball python back. All was finally good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From now on, i will sometimes post a set of questions to you about the story in the notes :) you don’t need to answer them but if you’d like the author would be very happy :))  
> Btw this is quite a Winchester chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions to readers:  
> 1\. What so you think Persephone’s sexuality is?  
> 2\. What do you think of my writing style? Im genuinely curious  
> 3\. Do you think Gabriel should come back here? It would be the only actual serious plot point in the story as we all know (spoilers for s13) he’s being tortured by Asmodeus. I think it would be nice to see his interactions with Crowley

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_the one with hexbags, nightmares and the (second) most powerful witch in the world_

* * *

You could say that, generally speaking, Persephone was happy. For the last week, every day after the brothers went out, she sneaked into the bunker and messed up their stuff, jinxed objects, drained the Impala out of petrol and did many other irritating things. Her brother and his boyfriend were also pretty good at sabotaging the Winchester hunts. One memorable day, a broken salt line almost killed Sam. Seph chuckled under her breath. But it started to get boring. And to prevent it, the demons decided that they could step up a bit in their work. 

Hence now, Seph was sitting in her pocket dimension with Rhys on her shoulders and tying a neat hex bag made with ingredients stolen from the brothers’ storage. In front of her there already lay three more black hex bags, already finished. Each was a bit different but essentially, they were all similar in their purpose. The demon slash witch chuckled darkly. This will finally get interesting. 

oOo

Two hex bags for Dean, two hex bags for Sam. And if she went a little lighter on Sam, well, he wasn’t the one who tortured her. 

Seph hesitated. If she leaves the bags under their beds, they would know that someone got into the bunker, but weren’t the jackets too conspicuous? She sighed. Let them find them. They’ll just be confused and even if they’ll call a witch for help they won’t get any information at all. With this thought, she stuffed one hex bag in Dean’s jacket, one in Sam’s, and then one each in their respective duffel bags. She smirked at her work and retreated into the library to mix up the book order (she was very careful with it though, the books did nothing bad to her or anyone for the record). Rhys seemed happier today too, turning his black body on the demon’s shoulders and looking around the bunker halls with his violet eyes (thanks to which he got his name*). 

oOo

Dean was tossing and turning in his sleep, visions of traumatic experiences haunting his dreams. The house fire, Sam’s deaths, Cas’s deaths, being a demon, Ash, Ellen, Jo and Bobby dying, John Winchester in general and many others that he happened to live through in his life. When he finally woke up, he was even more tired than when he was going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sam was living through a similar hell. Every single moment of helplessness he had ever felt came rushing onto him as soon as he fell asleep. Dad’s death, Dean’s more than hundred deaths in the time loop, Dean’s death by hellhound, Lucifer rising, Gabriel’s death when he sacrificed himself for them to escape the hotel, Lucifer hallucinations, Dean and Cas disappearing to Purgatory with Dick, the angels falling, Dean dying by Metatron’s hand... Let’s just say that he wasn’t well-rested either.

Both of them woke up, washed and put on their flannels and jackets and met in the kitchen for breakfast while Seph was spying on them through a charmed mirror. Any second now. The brothers finally looked at each other.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” they chorused. Seph burst into a fit of laughter. Rhys looked at her, startled. She booped his snoot.

”Oh, Rhys, this is going to be so much fun!”

oOo

”Why the fuck do I see you as me and you see me as you but at the same time I see me as me and you see you as you?”

”I don’t _know_ , Dean, so _maybe_ you’ll hit the books and we’ll finally get some research done?” sassed Sam.

”Oooh, is it your time of the month?”

”Dean.”

”I’m going, I’m going.”

oOo

Sam scoffed and turned the computer to Dean (who currently looked like him in his eyes which was a bit disturbing).

”We were _cursed_. Possibly with this spell.”

”Psychological Body Swapping Illusion Spell? That’s an awfully long name.” He tried to scroll down the website. “Where’s more?”

Sam scoffed again.

”That’s the problem. There _isn’t_ more. The only documented use of this curse was two hundred years ago, when two priests kidnapped a witch and that’s how she escaped. Plus a smoke bomb. The priests were killed two days later with their eyes burnt out.”

”We know _one_ witch that was alive then.”

”Rowena.”

”I’ll call Crowley. He’s got to keep tabs on his bitch of a mother.”

”You think it was her?”

”It might have been.”

oOo

”Couldn’t you have just _summoned_?” fumed the Scottish witch while Sam cuffed her in iron shackles.

”If I remember correctly, last time we _summoned_ you, you complained that summoning is impolite and impertinent and the greatest witch of her age didn’t deserve such treatment,” Sam sassed her back and pushed into the backseat of the Impala.

“This is even worse! And why in _bloody_ hell do you need me this time?” Sam and Dean looked at each other for the first time since they caught the witch (it was an odd sight to see your brother in your body) and Rowena chuckled. “Oh, I see. The wee Body Swap Illusion Curse. Oh boys, you really stepped in head-high this time.” 

“What do you mean?” snapped Dean.

”I won’t talk of such powerful magic _in the backseat of this bloody car!_ I will explain it to you, but only in that wee little bunker of yours.” 

Sam grunted from frustration and asked Dean to speed up.

oOo

”Sit,” said Sam and cuffed the other end of the chain connecting Rowena’s shackles to one of the table legs. The witch huffed but took a seat. “Explain.”

“Give me your jackets.”

”Why?” asked Dean suspiciously.

”Oh bloody hell, just give me your jackets!” 

They handed them to Rowena and she started searching them through. Dean had a gun with witch-killing bullets pointed at her the whole time. Finally, she found what she was looking for. With a dramatic gesture, the witch took out two hex bags. She threw them their jackets back and Dean slowly lowered his gun. 

“Hex bags? How the hell did we not notice them?” exclaimed Dean. Rowena chuckled.

”Because they’re charmed this way. They could have been dangling before your wee noses and you wouldn’t notice before someone pointed them out to you.” She took one of the hex bags and touched the embroidery. The silver thread beautifully contrasted with the black silk of the bag. “Oh, look at that _beauty_! Not that I expect you numbs to notice it.” Sam leaned in and inspected the other hex bag as much as he could without touching it.

He frowned and leaned back.

”She’s right. It’s not like any other hex bag I have ever seen. I think it’s _silk_.”

Rowena scoffed.

” _Of course_ it’s silk. With a silver thread. The most powerful witch in the world does not use wool or cotton like the rest of us.” She untied the bag gently and smirked. “Oh, that’s a once in a wee blue moon sight.”

”Rowena, I don’t care that they’re beautiful, if they’re hex bags we can burn them and stop the curse.”

Rowena laughed.

”Oh, you foolish boy. These hex bags are to start the spell, and destroying them does not end it. You need a counter-spell.”

Sam frowned.

”You said that whoever did this is the most powerful witch in the world.”

”Glad your hearing is intact, Samuel.”

”Wait, weren’t _you_ supposed to be the most powerful witch in the world?” asked Dean, catching up to Sam’s thought trail.

Rowena cleared her throat and looked away.

”I am. After her. But she doesn’t... practice much.” 

Sam leaned back in his chair and looked at Rowena suspiciously. Dean frowned.

”Okay, so apparently the only witch in the whole world more powerful than you doesn’t even practice witchcraft much, and somehow _we_ end up with some kind of luxury hex bags in our pockets that fuel a curse used only once in history? Assuming we believe your story, what the hell did we do to this witch for her to curse us?” exclaimed Dean.

Rowena scoffed and looked him straight in the eye.

”How should _I_ know? But you had to royally piss her off for her to do this.” She looked up. “And now she’s going to kill me too, because I’m bloody helping you, you absolute bloody numb nuts!”

Sam scoffed.

”So you know her?”

Rowena’s pupils dilated but she kept her head high.

”No, I don’t.”

”You do. And you’re scared of her, whoever she is. You’re scared of what she’s going to do to you when she finds out you helped us,” said Dean leaning in to the witch.

”I am _not_ scared!” yelled Rowena standing up. “And you will not disrespect me like that!”

Dean sat down again.

”Look, Rowena, calm down. If you help us find her, we can guarantee your safety from her,” offered Sam. 

Rowena did not calm down.

”One, you _never_ hold up your end of deals so how can I bloody trust you?! Two, find her? Find her?! She’s already here you idiot!” Rowena yelled and slammed her fists into the table, shackled jingling.

oOo

Seph watched that exchange through the mirror with moderate amusement. She really was showing off with those silk hex bags, wasn’t she? Furious Rowena was also quite a sight, this angry hair flip and clenched jaw. And the Winchesters had a lot of balls to capture the greatest witch on Earth and cuff her to a _table_ , of all things. The demon was aware that she was almost discovered, but that somehow didn’t bother her. It made things just more interesting.

Seph sighed.

It was a bit sad, though, that Rowena genuinely thought that she was going to kill her.

Persephone miracled a dead mouse and gave it to Rhys.

She met the redhead witch a few times and considered her almost a friend. She even striked a deal with her once, to find her a safe haven with a Polish family, in exchange for Rowena to listen to her whole backstory, being an angel turned demon, Crowley being her older brother, hiding from both heaven and hell, being pissed at God and all of that. Mainly because Seph just wanted someone else beside her brother to listen to her, to know about her. Maybe there was one threat too many at the end and that’s why she was so scared. After this whole mess ends she had to apologise to her. 

But now, she had cooperators to inform of the information leak. She took out her phone and dialed Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings?  
> *For those who don’t know: Rhysand (“Rhys”) is one of the best characters in Sarah J Maas’s book series “A Court Of Thorns And Roses”. He has black hair, piercing violet eyes and is generally a savage sassy baby that’s soft on the inside and loves his family very much


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Rowena & Persephone centric chapter but we also get some wholesome Crowley & Zira & Seph interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ad. 1: Persephone is bisexual. She also adores the bi flag colours and that has toootaaaally nothing to do with why her wings are shimmering with pink violet and blue.  
> Ad. 2. Thank you all very much :)  
> Ad. 3. Gabriel will join later :)

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_the one with a long phone call, dream walking and a single feather_

* * *

“Hey bitch, we got a problem that’s not really a problem because it just makes things interesting,” said Seph as soon as Crowley picked up. “Put me on speaker if Aziraphale is there.”

”Okay, now you got me worried. Aziraphale is here, because we were just discussing who the hell did the Winchester brothers drag into the bunker. Wait a second.” There was some kind of tumble at the other end and then Crowley continued. “You’re on speaker.”

”Hiya, Zira,” said Seph.

”Hey Persephone,” came the angel’s voice. “So who was that?”

”That’s why I’m calling. Well, kind of. Remember our mutual agreement to step things up a notch?”

”Yes?” Crowley answered warily.

”Well, I made hex bags. Two for nightmares, and two...” she hesitated.

”Persephone, what did you do?” asked her older brother in a dangerously calm tone.

Okay, so Crow’s gonna be pissed.

”I-might-have-cursed-them-with-Body-Swap-Illusion,” she said quickly.

”You did _what_?!” exclaimed Crowley. “Body Swap Illusion?! They’re _hunters_ , Seph, _hunters_!”

”I know!” 

“Okay, calm down, both of you,” said Aziraphale. “Do you mean the same spell that a witch used on those two priests in 1856? I have the original description of that incident in my bookshop.”

”Yes. And it wasn’t just a witch, it was me, and they weren’t just priests, they were angel vessels. It was the closest that heaven ever came to catching me.” 

“And why is that bad?”

”Because now they know that I’m here, they just don’t know what exactly I am.”

”And who is that redheaded bitch?” asked Crowley. 

“Oi! Mister Redhead! Don’t call her that. She’s awesome, I know her. Her name is Rowena MacLeod, she’s almost four hundred years old and the most powerful witch to currently walk the Earth. Power comparable to Circe.”

”Wow, okay. Sensitive much?”

”She’s my friend. Well, kind of. Right now she’s terrified that I’m going to kill her if she helps the Winchesters in their futile efforts of finding me. Maybe I threatened her a bit too much that one time.”

”Wait, she _knows_?”

”Yes, but I trust her. Well, I trust her not to tell anyone, she’s terrified. Even if I tell her that I’d never kill her, she still knows that I know most of her secrets. She won’t risk it, she’s not stupid.”

Seph threw herself onto the bed, holding Rhys up not to squash him. Then she stashed him under her t-shirt for warmth.

”Okay, so you tell a totally random witch your story and then said random witch works with hunters who want to kill you. Clever. Very clever.”

”Oh, cut the sass asshole, Rowena is literally chained to a table and constantly under the threat of a witch-killing bullet to her head. And still, she didn’t even say a word, too scared of me. I just called you to inform that said situation occured and that it doesn’t change any of our plans. I will continue to play with those sons of bitches until they will be unable to walk or talk from sleep deprivation. Seeing your brother as yourself won’t help either.”

”Okay. Just know I’m not happy with this.”

”Are you ever happy with anything, my dear?” asked Aziraphale, joking.

”You took these words right out of my mouth, Zira,” laughed Seph.

”Ha, ha, ha, very funny, peak comedy skills.”

”Bye bitch, bye Zira.”

”Bye,” said Crowley grumpily.

”Take care, Seph.”

”Thanks Zira, I will. Try, at least.”

She hung up. Rhys slithered to around her neck, so she could stand up without moving him. She took the mirror and looked. All the people were gone from the library. She concentrated. Dean was in his room, watching a show and eating pizza. Sam was reading a book, also in his room. Rowena, with single iron cuffs on her wrists, without chains but still blocking her powers, was given a room as well and was currently sleeping.

 _Perfect_. 

Seph snapped some ingredients from the storage and mixed them up. Then, she put Rhys back into his terrarium and sat on the bed. With one quick move, she drank the potion and immediately fell asleep. 

Seph opened her eyes. It took just a second for them to adjust to the dark. She stood up cautiously. She was in some sort of dark plane of existence, with no light whatsoever. She didn’t know the professional name for it, she’s never done it before. Suddenly three balls of light appeared in distance. She compared their position with what she saw in the mirror. This one was Dean, so that will be Sam and that Rowena. She smirked with satisfaction and willed herself to the witch’s mind.

She fell into the light and onto a beach.

Rowena’s dream.

Seph looked around. Before her was an ocean, or a sea, she wasn’t sure. The sand was dark, almost black, volcanic, and it stretched out as far as she could see. Behind her, the beach slowly gave place to similar black rocks, and a forest loomed at the horizon. Seph turned to the sea again. She saw Rowena close to the water, in a white dress that flowed in the wind like cobwebs. She was turned away from Seph. Her normally perfect hair was loose and unruly, curled by water and salt. She was barefoot, her feet leaving prints in the wet sand.

Seph looked at herself. In black jeans and a white t-shirt, her black hair tied in a ponytail, she looked like a mortal next to a goddess. What irony it was, that the situation was basically the opposite. Seph chucked off her Converse and left her socks inside them. They weren’t real, this body wasn’t, she knew that, but it still felt more natural. 

“Won’t ye come closer?” asked Rowena in her thick Scottish accent, still looking towards the sea. The sun began to set but the demon couldn’t enjoy it, not without colours. And she always saw black and white in her dreams, she didn’t know why.

Seph walked up to the witch.

”I’m sorry. For intruding your privacy.”

Rowena turned to look at her with eyes that Seph knew were the brightest shade of green. She remembered those eyes, so unlike her own.

”Hello, Persephone. Long time no see.”

Persephone half-smiled for a second and looked away to the sea.

”I was listening today.”

”I presumed so.”

”Again, I’m sorry.” Seph looked Rowena in the eyes, eyes clean of the usual make up, eyes that only seemed black and white. “I’m sorry that after I told you my story,“ she saw Rowena go still and a guard sliding on her face. “that after all of that, I scared you so much that you thought I was going to kill you.”

”It was just an act. For these wee idiots, the Winchesters.”

”Both you and I know that that’s not true. You’re scared of me, Rowena. And I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. It wasn’t right of me. First, I burden you with my problems and then threaten you. I know you had you fair share of problems too, hell, I know most of them, and I shouldn’t have added to that pile. And I apologise for that, even though I know a sorry won’t erase all those centuries of fear of me. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you, well, more than I already did. I will do whatever I can to try to be worthy of being your friend once again.”

Seph saw that Rowena didn’t completely trust her words. The demon sighed and took a blade from the back pocket of her jeans. Rowena stilled, pupils dilated slightly. But Seph didn’t do any of those things that the witch had just imagined. She took the knife and started carving something in her own left forearm. A sigil. Once she was done, she put the blade back where it came from and took Rowena’s left hand. Rowena breathed in slowly. She recognised the symbol but she couldn’t believe that it was happening. 

“Persephone... this pledge works on yee kind too.”

”I know.” 

Seph put Rowena’s palm on her bleeding forearm and gripped her arm tightly with her left hand.

”I, Persephone of the Fallen, formerly known as Koriale, the Angel of Midnight, demon, fallen angel, witch and surgeon, call upon the power of all the witches who came before me and will come after me as I take this pledge. I swear on my power to never do any physical harm to witch Rowena MacLeod, descendant of Circe the First. I swear on my own blood and the blood of my blood to never willingly do any psychological harm to witch Rowena MacLeod, mother of Fergus MacLeod, King of Hell. I swear on all of that I love and treasure to never break the pledge I make. If I do the power that is under my control will turn itself on me and harm me the way I harmed her. With God and all their angels as my witness, by the laws of the Darkness and Death, I swear not to ever break this pledge.” Seph looked into Rowena’s eyes and let go of her hand. The sigil inside her forearm healed and only a scar was left as a document of what she just did. “Do you believe me now?”

Rowena nodded slowly, still in shock.

”Yes. I bloody do.”

”Good.”

They both sat on the sand and looked at the water. They didn’t talk for a long time.

“Ye know, ye were the first wee person to talk to me with an ounce of kindness after I fled the coven. I left my child, murdered a dozen or more people, cursed a twenty times more and ye wanted to talk to me, to be my friend.”

”And that’s why my threats hurt ten times more,” said Seph sadly.

”When ye told me yer story, at first I didn’t believe. Angels? In a world where I suffered so much? Impossible. But ye were convincing. I somehow knew ye were telling the truth. Ye sent me to that Polish family, I met Oskar, and then ye came back to finish yer story. How yer running away from both sides. A bit like me. I actually thought about ye as my friend then.”

”But then I blew it by saying five words too much.”

And they were sitting in silence again. Seph sighed and let out her wings. Rowena looked at them confused.

”Why don’t they burn my eyes out?”

Seph chuckled.

”Only angels who rarely spent their time on Earth don’t know how to adjust their wings to human sight. From your reaction I’m guessing that the youngster Castiel doesn’t know how to do it.”

”No.”

Rowena reached for of the shorter feathers from the wing around her shoulder. At first she was touching it lightly, admiring the changing colours, but then suddenly she tugged at it with all her strength. The shimmering black feather fell out and Rowena chuckled victoriously.

”Ow! That hurt!” yelled Seph.

”Ye deserved that,” said Rowena with a smirk. Persephone chuckled.

”Yes, I think I did.”

They looked into the sea again. After a while, Rowena asked:

”What did the Winchesters ever did to ye that made ye so furious? Ye never used that powerful magic for fun.”

Persephone’s expression darkened.

”Four and a half months ago, I was just going to head back to England from here, when I saw two witches fighting in a park. It was heated, they were going to kill each other. I stepped in, but used my demon part instead of witchcraft. The Winchesters strolled in, killed the witches, and locked me in Enochian spelled chains. A big part of my powers was beyond my reach. They threw me into a dungeon and for two and a half months just questioned me over and over again, about what I am. They tried to burn me, dump me in in holy water, shoot me with silver, every test that ever was. The only thing that hurt me was the angel blade and holy water. That didn’t make sense for them so they called Castiel. Castiel was created after everybody fell and was told that only Lucifer was banished. He didn’t know what I was, he never saw an angel turned demon. So Dean started torturing me for a month and a half until I managed to gather enough of my power to burst out of these bloody chains. Been bothering them for a week now. Crowley and Aziraphale are helping too.”

Rowena chuckled.

”Great plan. I really look forward to letting them figure it out on their own.”

Seph laughed.

“Yeah, I wonder how didn’t they connect the dots yet.”

”Men,” summed up Rowena. Seph chuckled.

”Oh yes. Men.”

Seph sighed. 

“I better be going then. You won’t get any rest this way.”

Rowena smirked.

”See ye later!”

Seph winked.

”Oh, I will.” And she disappeared.

A second later, Persephone woke up in her room. She sat up on the bed and smiled, looking at her left forearm. More precisely at the sigil on her left forearm. It worked. It got transferred from the dream to reality. The demon half-smiled and stood up. There was work to do.

Before that, though, she summoned her wings. She found the feather that Rowena pulled out in the dream and ripped it out herself. It hurt like a bitch but what don’t you do for friendship? She took the feather and snapped her fingers, letting the black plume rest on the bed next to Rowena.

oOo

Invisibility spell or just shapeshifting? The spell would be more comfortable, but if she shapeshifted, the risk of someone bumping into her would be way smaller.

Seph sighed in frustration. These were her thoughts the next morning, after a whole night of gathering hex bags and spells. Unfortunately for her, the Winchesters seemed to stay put today. She even heard that Castiel might be coming.

_Damn._

She looked at the spell-casting mess she made and once again considered the pros and cons. She sighed again. Invisibility it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another set of questions (because i need to do something more after two two months of radio silence):
> 
> 1\. What do you think is Castiel doing?  
> 2\. What do you think is Seph’s attitude towards angels? (in general, not counting Zira, because she knows him from Crowley)  
> 3\. Do you think I fucked up Dean and Sam in this fic or are they more or less in character?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT IM IN A NEW SCHOOL AND I DIDNT HAVE TIME TO WRITE
> 
> (plus ao3 deleted this chapter twice :(( )

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_the one with a name, a goddess and a shot_

* * *

Seph was sitting on the table in the library, watching the brothers and Rowena as they dug up lore trying to find something on her. Well, two of them tried. The witch was completely unhelpful. The demon smiled. Good old Rowena. Never the one to go against some well-deserved vengeance.

”Rowena, at least tell us her name!” exclaimed Sam, throwing hands in the air.

Rowena threw a sideways glance at the demon on the table. Seph made herself visible to the witch over half an hour ago.

She grinned evily and raised two fingers.

Rowena smirked.

It was a code they established back in the 1700’s. Even without the witch knowing all of the truth, Seph was still a dangerous individual to be a friend of. In case Rowena was captured and Seph could only visit her under an invisibility spell, they could communicate with numbers. Two meant “use my Coven alias”.

”Only if ye promise me one grimoire of my choosing from yer collection,” said Rowena to Sam.

Seph smiled proudly while Sam and Dean hesitated. Eventually, the brothers exchanged annoyed glances but sighed. 

”Deal,” said Dean grumpily.

Rowena grinned and leaned back in her chair, lacing her fingers.

”Deal. But if she kills me, that’s on yer conscience.”

Seph winced. Technically, she knew that Rowena was emotionally manipulating them, but all of her being bristled at the implication. She glanced at the sigil on her arm. No. She would never do that. Meanwhile, the brothers grew impatient.

”Rowena-“ Sam started threateningly when the pause grew longer and longer. 

The witch waved her cuffed hand.

”Alright, alright, don’t get yer wee panties in a twist. Her name is Adrestiana.”

Sam scoffed.

”Adrestiana?”

Rowena nodded, smirking. Pompous, she knew.

”Yes.”

Dean sighed.

”Why do witches have to have such weirdass names? First Rowena freaking Ravenclaw and now Adrestiana?”

Persephone and Sam turned to look at Dean with their eyebrows equally high. Rowena, who was the only one who could see them both, chuckled at the sight.

He read Harry Potter? thought Seph.

“You read Harry Potter?” exclaimed Sam, wincing a bit as he saw his own face on his brother.

Dean’s ears turned read as he tried to keep his nonchalant posture.

”Uh, I was bored one weekend and found a stash of books in the second library?”

Sam grinned.

”Oh, I knew it! You’re a nerd!”

Dean glowered at him but said nothing.

Rowena looked at Seph. The demon looked lost in thought, grinning evilly, and Rowena knew that thousands ideas already popped into her mind. She always admired how Perse seemed to be a bottomless pit of imagination, theories and questions and answers bursting from her like from a volcano, contained only by her anxiety. Their eyes met and Seph’s smirk dissolved into one more tender, more affectionate, and something in Rowena’s heart began to melt again as she looked into soft white eyes.

Dean cleared his throat and the moment ended.

”What are you looking at?” he asked suspiciously, his eyes guarded and his brow furrowed. Sam looked to the side and his gaze shot right through Seph.

Rowena raised an elegant brow.

”What could I possibly be looking at?”

Dean shook his head but didn’t look convinced.

oOo  
  


“Damn it!” yelled Sam after four hours of researching the ‘Adrestiana’. Nothing came up.

Nothing.

At.

All.

He glared at Rowena who was trying her best not to sleep on the table while maintaining an appropriate aura of dignity.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth? There’s nothing in history that confirms that a person like that ever existed!” Sam exclaimed.

Rowena blinked a few times to chase away the sleepiness.

”S’not my fault. It’s yee, bloody idiots, who think they can just find the most powerful Coven witch just by her wee name?” Sleepy Rowena was a sassy Rowena.

Sam glared at her when Dean came into the room with a large book. Sam took a look at him and then quickly turned back at Rowena.

He sighed.

But then, as Dean pulled out his chair, Sam’s head shot up in a sudden realisation.

”Wait, wait, wait. You said “Coven”.  _ Coven witch _ . As in ‘the Grand Coven’?” he asked a bit frantically.

Rowena’s eyes just rolled and she sighed.

”Yes, as in the Grand Coven. She was in it for some time.”

Sam frowned.

”She couldn’t be. I looked through all of the records that Men of Letters kept on the Coven. There is nothing about her.”

Rowena laughed dryly.

”There wouldn’t be. The Coven hated her, like everyone with a bit of a vision. She had too radical views on their conservative system. They don’t even mention her name.”

Dean smirked.

”If that’s true, then on good authority I can tell you that Adrestiana is probably not even her name.” His voice was dripping with satisfaction.

Rowena stilled and her pupils expanded.

How the hell did he know that?

Meanwhile, Sam looked at his brother curiously, ignoring the creepy feeling of looking at his own face.

”Why?”

Dean’s smirk just widened and he looked at the stone-still Rowena.

”She had radical views, right? Well, listen to the only thing I found on this.  _ Adrestia. Greek goddess of revolt and the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, she often rode with her father into battle. _ It’s would be hell of a coincidence if it wasn’t intentional.”

Sam threw his hands up.

”Great! So we still have nothing!”

”But that’s not quite true, isn’t it?” asked Dean, looking at Rowena.

Her mind was racing a thousand miles per hour.

_ What do I do? What the hell do I do? _

She didn’t notice that Seph, sensing that something was wrong, appeared on the table once again.

Dean continued.

”You knew her. What are the chances that  _ the greatest witch in the world _ didn’t discover Adrestiana’s real name?”

Rowena clenched her jaw and straightened in her seat.

“I. Don’t. Know. What more do ye want?”

Dean smirked and twirled his gun in his hands. He cocked it and pointed at Rowena’s head. Sam clenched his jaw. ( _ Is it really smart to kill her? _ )

Seph’s eyes flashed a brilliant white and she bared her teeth in a silent growl.

Fuck revenge.

She won’t let him kill her.

Not after she found her again after hundreds of years.

She imagined what Crowley would say at her sudden protectiveness. (You threatened her with death and ignored for centuries, why are you so emotional now?)

Easy question, she thought and rubbed at the sigil. It wasn’t because of it, no. (She only needed something to do with her hands, otherwise they might land on Dean’s throat.)

It was the constant, the stability she craved for years. Oceans rose, empires fell, people died, die and will die until the end of time. Crowley and Aziraphale are occupied with their own cosmic dance. 

And the only thing  _ she _ ever did was run, from heaven, from hell, from hunters, from her own issues.

Until she met Rowena, someone just as broken, just as lonely as her. A beautiful witch who also was scared of the eternity of running.  _ She  _ became her stability, the haven to hide in when the world became too much.

And now that she found her again, everything be damned, she wasn’t going to lose her.

The sudden movement of the demon’s aggression made Rowena finally notice Seph’s presence. She felt some kind of warmth spreading across her chest and, just for a moment, she forgot about the gun pointed at her head.

Just for a moment, though. 

She knew that Seph couldn’t do anything, she had to rely on herself now. 

She straightened again and looked Dean in the eyes, her usually warm green gaze icing over.

“I’m yer only link to her. Yee can’t kill me,” she stated.

“Oh, I can’t. But I can do other things,” he said, his voice low and threatening. Rowena watched with well-hidden terror as the barrel of the gun slowly moved towards her right shoulder.

_ Bloody hell. _

Dean smirked.

“More willing to talk?”

Rowena closed her eyes for a second.

Option One.

Give them Seph’s name. Betray her only real friend.

_ Friend?  _ said an irritating little voice in her head. The voice she listened to for all these years.  _ She isn’t your friend. She’s using ye just like the Winchesters _ .  _ You can only depend on yourself. _

_ No. She’s not using me. And, for once in my life, I won’t betray another person. _

She opened her eyes.

“I. Know. Nothing.”

“Well then. Let’s see about that.”

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
